


In A World Of Monsters

by BruisedBloodyBroken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Sam, Human Sam, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Top Dean, Vampire Dean, Vampire John, love!story, vampire bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisedBloodyBroken/pseuds/BruisedBloodyBroken
Summary: UNRELATED!WINCEST. Sam's a fatally ill hunter who tries to go down fighting instead of dying in a hospital bed. When he meets a vamp from his past, everything changes. vampire!dean, human!sick!sam, vampire!john, vampire!bobby, top!dean, bottom!sam, love!story, porn, porn!with!plot, graphic!content!ahead, blood!play (since there are vampires)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Sam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly posted on fanfictionDOTnet.  
> figured I'd complete my works over here at ao3

**Chapter 1 The Man On The Streets**

* * *

Okay, I got a prompt from **SatanicLucifer** for a one-shot with a vampire!dean & human!sam

Thing is ... I really intended to write a one-shot. I DID. But then the muse gave me a wet sloppy kiss and I got soaked in muse-slobber ... and this is what came out.

 **WARNINGS:** UNRELATED!WINCEST, vampire!dean, human!sick!sam, vampire!john, vampire!bobby, top!dean, bottom!sam, love!story, porn, graphic!content!ahead, blood!play (since there are vampires)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters, nor supernatural. NO BETA!

* * *

** In A World Of Monsters **

** Chapter 1 ~ The Man On The Streets **

It was one of those nights. Dean Winchester and his clan were out on the streets of Chicago, somewhere downtown. He and his family had watched the news lately carefully and wanted to take care of their problem before any hunters would get wind of what was going on.

The Winchester-Clan had a strong assumption, that there was a nest of vampires hunting on their grounds, wich could lead to serious problems for them.

The Winchesters lived there since the early twenties and had always taken care of not to attract attention where it wasn't necessary. Besides, ever since there was the possibility of living from blood-donations neither of their clan was out there hunting anymore.

The Winchesters owned a small club not far away from where they were gathering in one of the backstreets of the city. The fact, that there were enough humans out there that gladly donated their blood in the club (of course under the necessary preparations, so no human would get harmed), made everything easier for vampires nowadays.

Years ago, Dean had laughed about the gothic-scene. But now? Actually he was glad there were those crazy people. It made life for him and his clan pretty much easier and they had unfettered access to the red gold at any time.

Anyway. Back to the actual story.

They had met up in the back-street of another clan's pub, who had informed the Winchesters about a sighting. They had also let them know, that there were already hunters sniffing around, and that the whole situation was getting out of hand.

This foreign clan (or whatever they were) was killing humans and left their bodies everywhere. They were leaving a trail of dry-sucked corpses kriss-cross through Chicago. What was a no-go.

Either those vamps were just stupid, or hadn't the backing they would've needed when they had been turned.

Sadly there were a lot of those vampires out there those days.

John, who was their alpha, stood there. His usually green-brown orbs surrounded by a thin golden-red circle that gleamed in the pale light of the lamp above them. He made with everyone of the small group eye-contact before they split, as if he had given them telepathic orders.

* * *

Dean Winchester rounded the corner into another backstreet. The strong scent of blood and death had led him far off the position he should've been staying. Sure he'd get troubles with the old man later for it. But if it meant to take out those bastards and probably saving a human it was sure as hell worth the troubles he would be in.

Yeah, Dean Winchester had never been an easy child. First – as he was still human – he had rebelled. And now as a vampire he wasn't much better. Though he always got the curve right ... at least until now.

The scent of blood and humans grew stronger. Other than that there was this other scent though. Usually vampires didn't smell. They were practically odorless, except for the scents that clung to their clothes ...

So the youngest of the clan pressed his back into the brick-wall behind him and glanced around another corner. His eyes narrowed instantly as he saw three vampires ... and someone who looked like a tall human male. _A hunter._

At least the guy had taken down four of them already. Though ...

Dean had two choices: Either he was watching and waiting who'd win (what would probably cost the hunter's life. - The guy seemed pretty spent and in no condition to take on the remaining three of them). Or he would step in and take the vamps out, including saving the guys life.

Actually Dean Winchester wasn't interested in getting in contact with hunters. Specially not with one, that seemed to be well trained and probably capable of chopping his head off any unwary moment.

The youngest Winchester snarled. The hunter wasn't able to win that fight. He was visibly exhausted and those vampires were just playing around anymore ..

"Fuck it.", he hissed in between gritted teeth and stepped out of the shadows. "Hey!", he yelled, keeping his place in the middle of the alley.

The vampires and the human's head snapped towards him. Big green hazel-eyes stared unfocused into his direction, the human's expression surprised but other than that unreadable.

The vampires on the other hand hissed and snarled angrily. "That's ours. - Go find one yourself!", the one in the middle called out and was about to turn back towards the hunter.

Dean chuckled amused. "You obviously don't know in whose territory you're in, huh?", the Winchester said quietly, taking a step forward.

The hunter's eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the newly arrived man. He knew he had been screwed from the very moment he had realized that it hadn't been just two vampires messing around in the back-alleys of the city. Then again, he hadn't really cared either. He was dead nonetheless, so why bother? He'd take as many down with him as possible. Sam wasn't a man who'd die sobbing and pissing himself in a hospital-bed.

_He never was._

And he'd never be.

After he had gotten his diagnosis one month ago, he was on the road again. Pills and all that shit that were supposed of making him feel better, wich he carried in his duffel or jeans pockets.

Yeah, sure, the medications worked as they should. They just weren't able to take all the pain away ... not even the dizziness that had started to appear every now and then over the past week. Sadly one of those waves of vertigo had hit him just after he had taken out the fourth vamp and left him rather disoriented.

Somewhere along the fight he had lost his knife that was covered in dead man's blood, wich had made it even possible to take the four of them out like that.

Probably even worse was, that another vamp-clan had its claws dug into this area of Chicago and Sam was now smack in the middle of it ...

Dean flicked his wrist to the side and a machete was sliding out of the sleeve of his jacket, wich he gripped tightly at the hilt.

"Well ...", the one who seemed to be the leader chuckled, "... obviously you and your clan don't know how to make humanity your bitch ..." The vampire snarled, his eyes gleaming dangerously in the pale light.

"We don't like to leave corpses behind." Dean kept cool. He knew he was the seasoned one among them. He knew how to take them out without making himself dirty. "AND we don't do blood-sports. - Actually we hate vamps that are messing up our business over here ...", his voice trailed off into a low purr.

The hunter's forehead creased, his attention focused on the newly arrived vampire. The guy was a bit shorter than him, but seemed trained nonetheless. - At least the silhouette told him so, since everything else was still hidden in the shadows. Just as he took another step forward, Sam was able to see more of him.

The vamp had green eyes, his orbs circled with a thin red-golden line. His features young and though he looked like he had an eternity of experiences behind him. There was no doubt that the vampire knew that he was going to kill those bastards, and the hunter probably with them.

Though, as long as he was going to go down fighting, Sam didn't care.

"Is that so?" The vamp licked over his bared fangs and tilted his head to the side. "Where's the rest of your clan?"

Dean shook his head and blew out an amused huff. "Around ..." He lowered his head for a moment, then he blinked up at his enemies. "Somewhere ..."

The red-golden of his circles had widened and took most of his iris in now. He showed his teeth and let his fangs grow. A silent dare to make the first step. And stupid as the intruders in the Winchester's territory were, they picked up on it.

The hunter completely forgotten, the men turned towards the youngest Winchester, holding a defensive position.

The fight itself didn't last longer than five minutes. Dean Winchester had taken the bastards down before they even knew how to spell their names. And as it was, there wasn't just a single drop of blood on the Winchester's clothes.

Sam had found his knife with the dead-man's blood again in the meantime, holding it before him, if the vampire would dare to come near him. And of course he would, wouldn't he?

Dean wiped the grind of his bloody machete off on one of the beheaded corpses and looked up towards the hunter. The vampires gaze was blank, his eyes back to normal (at least for a vamp) and his posture less threatening.

"So ...", Dean started, his voice still low, "... I guess I've to thank you ... you took them out ..." He looked at the four corpses around the hunter.

There was a thin sheen of sweat building on the hunter's skin, as he felt another wave of dizziness cursing through his body. He couldn't use that right now. He couldn't afford to pass out, when there was still a threat. Getting killed by the bloodsucker wouldn't be the worse, but getting turned ... No way he'd let that happen.

The hunter swayed slightly, his vision getting more and more blurry by the passing second.

Hunters were hard to get by. They didn't even run when they were supposed to. So Dean figured it wouldn't work to spook the human off. He would just try to fight him and that'd end up bad.

Dean took a step forward.

Sam made one backwards, trying to keep the distance, trying to hold onto conciousness as long as possible.

"What about ...", Sam panted, "... you tell me where your nest is." He grinned slyly.

Dean cocked both eyebrows and stared at the hunter in disbelieve. "You don't look like you're holding it up even long enough to fight me off, human." He chuckled. "Aren't you?" His eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just drop the knife ..." Dean waved with his machete at Sam's dagger. "... and we're gonna talk about this. In peace."

This time it was Sam's turn to chuckle. "What about you drop the machete?"

Sam staggered back a couple of feet, feeling the cold brick-walled surface against his back, wich gladly hindered him on falling backwards on his butt.

Dean made a hasty move forward, to fast for human's eyes to sense, but stopped in his tracks about a yard before the human.

"Stop!", Sam yelled, gripping with his free hand at his chest and fisted the fabric of his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut, though he tried to stay focused. He just couldn't. The pain started to get overwhelming and his vision grew even more blurry. "Don't ..", he panted, "Don't come any closer ..."

Dean's frown deepened. He soon realized, that the hunter wasn't a threat for him. He was one for himself. The human was sick. Death-sick. Now that he was so close he could smell it, could hear it. Though he couldn't tell what kind of disease the man had. Not yet. – He just knew it was bad. Pretty bad.

There was this expression on the hunter's face. The stubbornness and anger ... the despair ... mixed with those unbelievable hazel-green eyes ... he had seen this before. A long time before ...

"Sam?", he asked, straightening up slightly.

The hunter blinked at him in confusion.

Sam's eyes grew wide with realization.

He knew the vamp. - And he hadn't changed from back then.

Stupidly this was just the same moment in wich his body and mind decided to shut down and send him streight into darkness.

* * *

Dean lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the human hunter before his knees had a chance to give out. He sunk with him to the cold concrete, holding him gently.

"Sammy?", he asked, though he knew that there was no chance that he'd respond to him just now.

He could hear the human hunter's erratic, arrhythmic heartbeat, his labored breaths, the heat of his over-warm body. "Shit ..."

Yeah, he could've called 911 like they always did when a human got in between the fronts, or when one of them got hurt. Though ... Dean had the slight feeling that a doctor wouldn't be able to help Sam anyway. - Not at this stage.

So he guided the man to the floor carefully and started to search his pockets for something that could possibly help, or someone he could call.

People with his kind of heart-disease had usually medications with them. So Dean hoped Sam had them too. Then again ... _as a hunter_ ... those people mostly didn't have any insurance and had barely the money to buy that kind of things. Otherwise they also were good at stealing stuff ...

The vampire blew out a huff when he finally found a pill-bottle in one of the inner pockets of the hunter's jacket. He eyed the description carefully and glanced at Sam's pale, sweaty face with an expression that said: _Oh no, boy._

Without a lot of thinking, and the knowing that it was impossible to get the pills into the man without choking him, he stuffed the bottle into his own jeans-pocket. Ever so carefully he eased his arms under the younger man's shoulders and knees and scooped him up.

Sam's head lolled into the crook of his neck, his arms tangling limply from him.

Actually it wasn't much of an effort to get Sam settled into the passenger's seat of the Impala.

Before he turned the ignition, Dean called John and let him know that he had taken care of the vampires, but left the informations about the hunter out for the moment. He didn't even wait for his father to ask any further questions, he just told him that he'd call later again.

Dean leaned back in the driver's seat and rubbed with both hands over his face. What the hell did he think he was doing? Did he honestly think it was wise to get Sam back into his motel-room? Or that he thought about staying with the hunter there, until he woke up? Or even longer?

The vampire let his look linger at the young man, the still erratic heartbeat of him echoing through his ears.

YES. That was what he intended to do. And he'd do much more if it'd be necessary. He'd turn him, he'd take care of him. - IF Sam wanted him to.

Of course all of his thoughts seemed to get ahead, even to himself. But he owed the boy. He owed him his life. Hell, he wouldn't be there, if it hadn't been for Sam all those years ago ...

 _So yes._ The least he could do was taking care of him and offering him a chance to live.

_... to be continued_

* * *

  
  


** In A World Of Monsters **

** Chapter 2 ~ Everything I Own **

The lore said, that vampires hated garlic. That they would burn in the rays of sun. That they had to sleep in a casket during the days and just walked among the living during the nights.

The lore also said, that ramming a wooden stake into a vampire's heart would kill him. That they turned into bats and were able to fly. They also mention, that vampires are capable of hypnotizing humans and make them willing.

Humbug.

Everything of it fit.

The fact, that dead-man's blood was poison to vampires and that you had to chop their head off to kill them, was one the only facts a hand full of humans was aware of.

Vampires didn't enter ones room in the middle of the night and suck them dry.

But one thing surely was true. They loved to watch humans when they were sleeping … at least Dean Winchester loved to do that. Okay, he might not liked to watch any human sleeping. But he surely had found appeal on watching Sam's sleeping form.

Not just because he liked what he was looking at. Also because he had a close eye on the sick man's vitals while he was out for the count.

After he had brought Sam back into his motel-room, he had been looking for a ford pickup truck close to where he had found Sam. Dean had gotten the car back to the motel where Sam had checked in two days ago (what the clerk was happy to tell the vamp for a couple of bills). In the car were also a duffel with clothes and Sam's medications.

About five different kinds of pills. All of them to take at several times a day …

It was serious.

The man was dying.

And there was no one among humanity who'd be able to help. _No one._

Dean had placed the pill-bottles on the nightstand and had sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic-chairs he had pulled up beside the bed.

It's been three hours now, since he was back and in wich Sam hadn't even blinked once.

He had wetted a wash-cloth and had placed it on Sam's forehead since he was running a slight fever. He had also tried to wake him, to get some fluids into him, but until now Sam had refused to answer his calls.

* * *

It should be another two hours, until Sam showed signs of awakening …

And Dean Winchester was as curious as he was happy to see the human opening his eyes lazily.

The vampire instantly sat up in the chair, bracing himself for what was to come next. If Sam'd accept that he was there, or if he'd freak out completely.

* * *

Sam didn't know where he was. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he was for a couple of moments before he reached the surface of awareness. His whole body ached as if he had gotten rolled over by a truck. His head pounded violently as if a giant sledge-hammer was trying to break a wall down in his skull.

There wasn't a lot he remembered before his eyes fluttered open. Just that he had been in the alley, and that there had been this nest of vampires. Slowly the memories of the green-eyed guy came back to him and his eyes snapped open with a not unfamiliar name on his lips: _Dean_.

„I'm here, Sammy." Yeah, the same voice with the same cocky undertone. That could be no one else but Dean Winchester in the flesh.

Sam closed his eyes again, too exhausted to even try to argue … But what he actually wanted to know was: „Why didn't you just kill me ..."

The Winchester chuckled. „You know we do not kill humans. And second: I owe you – with my life."

Sam guided his shaky hand towards his face and rubbed over his eyes, noticing the wet wash-cloth that was laid over his forehead.

„That's a long while ago. - I helped you to get out and you let me live … I'd say we're even ...", Sam muttered silently, his voice weak and hoarse and all the things he hated about being heard.

Dean threw his left leg over his right one and leaned back with a sigh. „You're pissed … aren't you?"

„Yes … yeah, Dean I am. - Because you promised me something back then. And I was stupid enough to believe you." Now Sam sounded definitely pissed. „You used me. You used a fifteen year old kid."

The vampire chuckled. „You were pretty grown up for fifteen years back then." He cocked an eyebrow at the man on the bed.

„And you're still the dick you've been back in the day." Sam gripped the wash-cloth and threw it at the vampire, who didn't even bother to catch it before it hit him right in the face.

Dean actually thought he deserved that. He had used Sam all those years back to get out of the basement, the fifteen-year old's grandfather had put him in.

Dean Winchester had just been turned at the age of twenty-six – that had been about eleven years ago now – and had gotten into one of the most wicked vampire-traps Samuel Campbell had laid out for them. The Campbells had always been dangerous hunters that were specialized on hunting vampires.

They were the best ones.

„I'm sorry." Dean's voice was thin, honest sorrow shining through. „Our clan had to get away from there before your grandpa would've tracked us down. - I didn't know we'd take off as soon as I came back." He blinked his long lashes at Sam, who stared at the ceiling above him. „I honestly wanted to go back and get you. - I wanted to take you with me …" There was honest regret in his eyes and all over his face.

Sam chuckled, as he blinked tears away. „You knew what Samuel was going to do to me if he'd find out, huh?" Now he looked at the vampire. So much hurt in his eyes, in his voice. „You knew it and you didn't come. - You promised me to come and take me away and you didn't. You left a fifteen-year old kid with a man, who – YOU KNEW – would punish him for letting you go." Contempt replacing pain right then. „And you lied to me."

Dean let his head sink and he sniffed. Now there were tears in his eyes gleaming too, but he refused to show them. A Winchester didn't cry.

He had been young and stupid. He had thought that it wouldn't get that bad for the boy. After all Sam was the hunter's grandkid, wasn't he? … Hell, would he had known what he knew now, he wouldn't have left Sam there. He hadn't known about the Campbells and their business. Not until the night he ran straight into one of the old man's traps and got captured. Not until he came back home and heard John and the others of their clan talk about how lucky Dean had been to get away.

Sure he had no one told about the fifteen-year old boy. - Only years later, when he had more experience, when he started to think on his own and not as the newborn he had been back then.

Dean had also thought about looking for the Campbells and specially Sam. But then again … there was the possibility that Sam had taken on his family's business and was now hunting his kind. So no. He had decided to leave it be …

What he kind of regretted every now and then ever since …

„I know … and I'm sorry …" Dean looked up again. „I didn't _think_ back then, Sammy. - I thought … I ..." He huffed.

Sam fixed his gaze back at the ceiling. „I'm not mad at you. - Not anymore.", he whispered. He hadn't really been mad at Dean. He had mostly been mad at himself for not looking through the lies the vampire had told him.

What good would it do, to be mad anymore anyway? He was going to die soon and the last thing he wanted was to argue or fight.

Sam sucked in a deep breath through his nose, wiping away the snot that dared to run down his nose, with his sleeve.

„Thank you for getting' me back to the motel.", he said clinically. Sam sat up forcefully and threw his legs out of the bed. He instantly gripped his head with one hand and held onto the edge of the mattress with his other one. The hunter blew out a shuddering breath as he tried to focus on the ugly green-yellow pattern on the carpet-floor. „I think I can take it from here by myself again."

Dean frowned irritated. „You're intending to go on another hunt, aren't you?"

Sam shook his head and huffed. „If I'm going to get across one on my way to North Dakota I might will." He stole a glance at the vampire.

„You're in no condition to climb behind a wheel, kid.", Dean pointed out calmly. Just when Sam got to his feet and swayed dangerously, his ease was gone. „What the hell do you thinking you're doing?" The vampire was at Sam's side in the very moment, trying to support him, but the hunter pulled away.

„I am planning my last weeks, Dean.", Sam hissed. „That's what I'm actually trying to do. - I wanted a last hunt – I had my last hunt. I want to go to North Dakota. A friend of mine has a cabin int he woods there. - I'm going to spend a couple of days there before I'll head back out again."

The vampire didn't know exactly why the man's words felt like the stab of a sharp knife to his heart. But he knew he couldn't let Sam go like that. He'd have an accident before he'd even get near the cabin in his condition.

„The hell you are. - You're in no condition to drive like that. - Let alone gettin' your sorry ass over the border of Wisconsin without driving your car against a tree." Dean huffed and shook his head in disbelieve.

„Watch me .." Sam shot him a daring glance.

„No. I won't. - I'll come with you." Dean stepped in Sam's way as he intended to go towards the bathroom.

„The hell you are. - You've screwed this up years ago, Dean. You can't make it up to me in a couple of weeks." He shoved the vampire aside (Dean let him) and stumbled for the bathroom. Once inside Sam locked the lock. „I don't need your pity.", he muttered, finally inside and away from from Dean.

„Whatch me.", the vampire muttered grumbling and pulled his phone from the pocket, while he walked towards the door that led out of the room.

Dean pressed speed-dial and closed the motel-room-door carefully so he didn't make too much noise. He then took a wary glance around the porch and down the row of doors, as he put the phone to his ear.

„ _Boy! - Where the hell are ya'?_ ", a gruff voice yelled.

Dean flinched and held the phone away from his ear for a brief moment.

„Hey, Bobby.", he said and cleared his throat.

There was a low whine and he could practically hear the older vampire roll his eyes and sharing glances with the others.

„Look … I've … I've kind of a job ...", Dean started thoughtfully, „I won't be home for a couple of days." _… or weeks._

There was silence ont he other end for a couple of moments. „ _What kind of job?_ ", Bobby asked warily.

The youngest Winchester chuckled. „A job, Bobby."

„ _Is the job the barkeeper from Coraline's bar?_ " There was something in the older man's voice that didn't quite fit. As if Bobby was knowing something and offering a believable lie to him.

„Nah. - No. You … Do you remember when I was captured by the Campbells?" Dean knew that hit a weak spot, though he knew he could trust his clan that they would trust him. At least he hoped so.

He heard a long-drawn _Yeah_ from the other line. „ _Is one of them in Chicago? - Don't tell me you're gonna go after one of them …_ "

Dean bit his lower lip. None of his clan would be happy to hear that a Campbell was around, neither that he was planning on staying with one for quite some time.

„ _Dean?"_

„Not quite. - Do you remember the boy I've told you about? Samuel Campbell's grandkid?" Dean listened for a sharp intake of air or something. „I … I found him."

„ _Yeah, son, I do ..."_ Sure Bobby was waiting for him to continue - obviously.

„Sam's here … he was looking for the nest ..." He said tentatively.

There was a huff and mumbling in the background. Dean thought to hear John. Even when he was talking to Robert Singer, he knew that the others were able to listen to their conversation too. After all they were vampires and had their special features.

„ _Figured that it didn't look like your style ..._ ", Bobby blew out a long breath. „ _He was there, wasn't he? - What happened? Are you in trouble, son?_ "

Dean chuckled shyly. „No, Bobby, no. - 'm not." He smiled. „He … he's sick. And … you know he's **real** sick." Suddenly Dean sounded like a kid, trying to explain himself to his parents.

„ _Dean_.", it was said in a warning tone.

„Bobby.", he stopped him instantly. „I know what I'm doing, okay? - He's in bad shape … and … I know better than turning him, okay? I know that. But he saved my life back then, and I owe him." He cleared his throat gingerly. „At least I can stick with him … until …"

„ _Boy. - I'm the last one to say what you gotta do or not. But … Just don't do anything stupid, okay? It's your decision. You just gotta know that -_ "

„I know, Bobby. - It's a responsibility and a task if I am turning someone. It's like making a kid without having sex. That's what you wanna say?" Dean was well aware of the responsibility a newly turned vampire was. And he knew better than turning someone just because he had a bad conscience.

„ _Well. - I wouldn't have put it like that, but yeah. That's quite what I wanted to say._ " Dean could hear the older man smile.

„Trust me, Bobby. I won't. Not without his consent. Not without my clan close by anyway."

The man on the other line cleared his throat. „ _So … how bad is it?_ " Bobby seemed to want to sound as innocent as possible. „ _Maybe it'd be better you'd take him to our house? - We'd leave the both of you in peace. He wouldn't even have to meet anyone of us if he doesn't want to?_ "

Dean chuckled amused. He knew the old man had a soft core. „Nah. I don't think he'd be comfortable with that many vampires around him. Not as the hunter he is. - At least not right now. He said something about a cabin in North Dakota …"

Dean could practically hear Bobby's disappointment. „But … maybe later he'd be cool with it."

„ _Yeah – sure. Just … watch out, okay?"_

The youngest Winchester chuckled again. „Sure. - Tell the old man who I'll call soon."

„ _Shut up idjit. - Watch out and don't do something stupid. That's all we're asking for ..."_

„How's John holding up? - He's pissed isn't he?", Dean asked wary.

The older vampire huffed. „ _He ain't all carnival about it I guess. - He just stomped off. - I'll talk to him later."_

„Thanks, Bobby." Dean didn't hide the smile in his voice. „That's more that I could ask for."

„ _Sure. - Now go check on your human."_ The line went dead.

Dean huffed out a breath. That had gone down easier as he had thought. Actually he had counted on John ripping the phone away from Bobby and yelling at him.

But then again, John often understood things better as he let on.

* * *

When Dean came back into the motel-room, Sam was standing at the bed and stuffing clothes and the pill-bottles into his duffel. Obviously he was getting ready to hit the road.

„Told your nest where the Campbell is?", Sam stole a brooding glance at the green-eyed monster.

He ignored the human's snarky remark. „Told them I won't come home for a couple of days. - Though yes. I told them that I am with a human, who's sick and needs help."

Sam huffed out a breath. „Guess they didn't take it well, huh? - A vamp wanting to take care of a sick hunter? Isn't that kinda ironic?"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed over it. He then blew out a long breath, trying to keep his temper under control. Telling himself that he deserved it. That he deserved everything Sam had said to him so far. He had let him down eleven years ago. He had practically betrayed him and left him behind in the hands of a psychotic hunter.

„You don't know my folks, Sam. - They aren't like those vampires you've killed tonight. We don't hunt anymore … we never hunted. That's what blood-banks are for." Dean leaned against the door, watching the shaky movements of the hunter at the bed. „And you know that, don't you? You aren't like your grandfather. - You think before you kill. That's why you haven't tried anything to chop my head off yet."

Sure, Dean was right. Sam was pretty different from his grandfather. Samuel had been one hard son of a bitch. He had killed everything that looked like a monster. No matter what. But Sam didn't. He observed and checked everything out before he made his first move. Sure he had known that there are different clans of vampires in Chicago and that they owned some clubs, where people that loved to walk among the gothic-scene with their crazy vampirism-livestyle donated their blood.

„I'd say we'll take my car. - The Impala got a backseat, your truck doesn't. Besides … I'm sure that the truck isn't quite yours and that you'd have to change your vehicle pretty soon ..."

The vampire was right. Sam had to change soon. He needed another car and wasn't quite sure how he was going to manage that.

„I didn't invite you, Winchester." Sam looked up through dark-brown bangs of hair, his eyes dazed from his sickness or the pills or even both.

„You don't have to." Dean gave him a cocky grin. „I'm just taking the decision from you, Sammy. - You're comin' with me. I'll bring you to the cabin, take care that you've food up there … that you're covered with everything you need."

Sam shook his head. „I didn't say I need any help."

„No you didn't. But you look like you do need help. - And I've nothing better to do as to babysit a sick hunter." The vampire grinned widely at him.

„You're unbelievable, you know that?" Sam couldn't suppress a smirk.

The vampire smirked back at him, their looks locking over the distance. Just now he realized how much he had missed the spark of light, whenever the human was amused. The way how his dimples formed and made him look so much younger as he actually was.

And the vampire would've lied if he denied that he hadn't seen this face, those eyes, sometimes when he closed his eyes.

„Yeah … yeah, I got told so." He tilted his head to the side. „You're up for a road-trip with a vamp then?"

Sam shook his head and chuckled, the dimples around his eyes deepening.

That had to be a _yes_.

… _... to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

** In A World Of Monsters **

** Chapter 3 ~ The Cabin OR Where we go from here **

Of course they took the Impala.

Of course Dean drove and Sam sat curled up on the passenger's seat, fast asleep short after they pulled onto the highway.

Of course there was a text-message from John on Dean's phone, when he checked on it. Saying that he should call if there were any complications or problems ahead. Telling him to call him in a couple of days and let him know how things were.

Of course it had to start to snow, wich was slowing down the traffic and would delay their arrival.

* * *

Dean stole short glances at the human form beside him. Somehow it felt weird to have someone on board with him. Someone he had the possibility to talk to while he was driving – if this someone would've been awake.

It felt nice not to be alone during a drive, like he had been used to. Specially now that the one who was beside him was something like a purpose to him. It felt special (despite the circumstances) to have the chance to look after someone, to make one of the things he had messed up in his past good again.

Specially the thing with Sam, about whom he have had to think a lot.

Besides … his companion was one handsome man. Okay, maybe he looked like six feet under at the moment, but beneath all that pale skin and dark shadows around his eyes, there was still the fifteen-year old he had been about to fall in love with.

* * *

They had passed the state-border into Minnesota and were about to drive through Minneapolis, when Sam awoke slowly. He felt as bad as he had when he had fallen asleep hours ago. Though his headache didn't seem that bad anymore and the medications were dulling the ache in his chest. Sadly they weren't able to take away the fact that he was about to get sick too.

That had actually been his first symptoms and signs that something didn't quite fit: Travel sickness.

Sam moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the rising bile in his throat as Dean took the next exit towards Minneapolis. He had planned to make a stop somewhere around here, so that the human would have the chance to get something to eat and to stretch his incredibly long legs out.

Though, at the moment Sam looked like everything else but hungry.

„Stop." Sam croaked out, gripping the handle of the door firmly.

Dean stole a glance at Sam, catching a glimpse of the human's watery eyes, the strain in his neck as he tried to not puke into the car. Instantly the vampire's features turned concerned. Though he couldn't stop right there. At least not that fast.

„Hold on. - Just a few minutes.", he said, reaching over towards Sam and laying his hand on the younger man's thigh.

„You gotta stop the car, Dean. - Now." Sam pressed on, swallowing the gathering saliva from his mouth. „I'm gonna … gonna."

Dean glanced into the rearview mirror for a split second and jumped into the breaks, pulling the car up on the side of the road.

Other vehicles were speeding past the sleek black beauty, using their horn to protest against the sudden misbehaving of the driver.

Though the vampire cared pretty less about it.

He slammed his door open and jumped out, close to getting caught by a passing truck. He then hurried around the car, but Sam had already stumbled out and was on his knees in the snow. The hunter was holding onto his chest and stomach and was puking up nothing but the bit of water he had drunken earlier.

The vampire kneeled down beside him, one arm wrapped around the hunter's back and one hand pressed to his chest, trying to help him through the episode. He didn't say anything. Because he knew it wouldn't get better, because Dean knew the feeling of being sick wouldn't go away.

So he just kneeled there and waited until Sam's dry-heaving subsided.

„Better?", Dean asked, wearing a concerned frown.

Sam nodded and panted and nodded some more. His eyes were watering and red. His heart racing. A burning pain settling in his stomach and throat.

„You think you can take it to the next truck stop? - You gotta need to eat something … and maybe we'll find something for motion-sickness too ..." Dean bit his lower lip, somehow doubting that it would help any. Though they had to try.

Sam again just nodded.

„'kay." Dean sneaked his arm under Sam's armpit and helped him to his feet and back into the car.

Sam let himself being helped. In fact he was glad that he wasn't all on his own in situations like that. The vampire had been right about at least one thing: Sam wouldn't be able to get to his destination without any help.

When the door slammed shut, Sam curled up again and leaned his head against the cool window, trying to breathe through the burning pain and dizziness.

When they turned off the road by the first truck stop Dean spotted. He didn't even suggest to Sam to go into the dinner with him. Instead, he tanked up the Impala and parked the car in front of the stop. He then hurried inside and got pills against travel sickness and food from the dinner next door to go.

When Dean came back and slid behind the steering wheel, Sam sighed.

„You know you don't have to do that.", Sam didn't even bother to look up.

„I do. - I need a break and something to eat. I'm starving.", the vampire gave back with a light smile, while he unpacked the paper-bag. Sure he knew that this wasn't quite what Sam had meant.

„Thought vamps don't need a break. Neither they need to eat.", the human male muttered, as his eyes blinked open.

„I DO. - Just because I'm not human doesn't mean that I don't need breaks, nor that I'm not enjoying something to eat. I do enjoy a bacon cheese burger form time to time." He still smiled. „So shut up and eat."

Dean thrust the bag with the remaining content into the human's lap and started to unwrap his burger. There was practically saliva dripping from the vampire's mouth.

Sam grinned. „Yes, sir."

Dean had his burger and Sam chicken nuggets.

They ate in silence.

When they were done, Sam took two of the pills Dean handed him and emptied a whole bottle of coke.

And truly. Sam felt better after it. Much to the vampire's relief.

* * *

The next morning they stopped at a mini-mart and bought food for a couple of days.

An hour later they reached the cabin in the woods. Far off from civilisation as Dean had noticed pretty soon. A fact he didn't quite like, since Sam looked – in fact – pretty sick by the time they reached the house.

And in case they needed a doctor there would be none around …

Dean played along anyway. If that was what Sam wanted he'd make it possible for him.

And in a couple of days – if things were going well – he'd suggest something to the human. Something he was well aware, that it would change their both lives. Something he had to explain to him. Had to tell him that it wasn't as bad as Sam might imagined it would be …

Sam went straight for the bedroom as soon as they got out of the car, and slumped down on the giant bed. He didn't even had hit the mattress, when his eyes fluttered shut and he was off into another round of sleep.

Dean didn't bother about that. He checked on Sam, pulled his shoes off and covered him with a blanket, before he went back outside and gathered their supplies, the hunter's duffel and his own back pack from the trunk.

He then got some logs from the porch and made a fire in the small fire-place. The room the fire-place was in, was a mixture of kitchen, living-room and dining room, so there wasn't a lot of cleaning up to do.

Dean took his time to store the cans and bottles in the cupboards above the sink before he went back into the bedroom, checking on Sam once more.

* * *

It should take until the late evening, when the sun was already setting behind the trees, that a sleep-drunken Sam Campbell staggered out of from bedroom, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

He rubbed over his face with one of his big hands and he looked around. His gaze got caught on the rear view of the vampire, who stood at the stove and was stirring in a pot.

„Hey.", Sam muttered hoarsely as he made his way slowly towards the small table.

Sure, his look lingered a while longer on the tight denim covering the vampires butt and his bowlegs. But why shouldn't he be allowed to at least look at him, huh? After all he was a dying man. A man who enjoyed a delicious few like this one.

„Hey." Dean glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the human. „Food's nearly done."

Sam sat down on one of the chairs. „That's nice … but … I'm not hungry."

„Hell you are. - You gotta eat." He scooped two ladles full of tomato-rice soup into a plastic mug.

Sam grumbled something about Dean being a bossy vamp and letting hang out the alpha. Though he drunk the warm liquid and even managed to empty a second mug.

The vampire nipped on his just tentatively.

„Feelin' better?" Dean leaned back in the chair, watching the human carefully.

Hazel-green eyes looked up through long bangs of chestnut-brown hair. „You don't like the soup?"

Dean grinned. „Not quite what I am used to drink."

A slight smirk formed on Sam's lips. „Think so. - I'd sure be more your taste."

The vampire leaned forward and grinned broadly. It was a cool, feral grin. Close to dangerously arousing. „Thought I feed you up _first_ and suck you dry _later_."

Sam didn't seem to know what to think about that statement. Not in the way Dean had said it – not in connection with the determined dangerous expression in the vampires ever so green eyes and those red-golden gleaming circles that seemed as they weren't able to decide if they wherever should stay as they were or if they should delate.

The hunter decided to shrug the vampire's remark off as a joke and chuckled. „Sure.", he tried to sound joking, but failed.

The vampire grinned and leaned back slowly again, never breaking eye-contact with Sam. „It's pretty cozy up here ..." He said more casual now, the fire in his orbs slowly ebbing away. „... I might stay some days too ..." Dean somehow sounded as if he was asking for permission.

And even if Sam'd say no, he'd stay anyway.

Sam shrugged, casting his look down and back up again. „You gotta know … I'm not a virgin, Dean … and I know you guys love them badly … " He paused, something mischievous flickering over his features. „No _vamp-sucking-the-virgin-dry-while-fucking-her_ for you."

The vampire laughed amused. „Figured as much." He then sighed. „It's a pity."

Sam frowned, looking at him questioning. „What?"

„The virgin-part." Dean sucked in his lower lip and bit down on it, while his look traveled along the visible parts of Sam's body (wich weren't much, but enough to make the vampire's manhood squirm. He could quite imagine how the rest of the man would look like). He locked his gaze with Sam's again. _…. I'd have loved to be your first one …_ „.. and the fucking part of course."

„About ten years too late, Winchester." Sam smiled warmly, as if he knew what the man was thinking.

* * *

They talked about their past, as they sat on the couch wich they had pulled in front of the fire-place.

Sam fell asleep later on, snuggled into his warm blanket, his bare feet resting in Dean's lap who had his hands on them, massaging the human's calloused soles.

After a long while of watching either the fire or Sam, Dean eased out under the hunter's feet and scooped him up in his arms. He then brought him back to bed and covered him with the thick comforter.

Despite the inner dialog about staying and laying down with Sam, or to go back into the kitchen-living-dining-room, Dean decided to get some fresh air and warm blood.

* * *

Two days went by in a hurry.

Sam seemed to do better now after the lots of rest he had gotten and the fact that he was taking his medications regularly.

He and the vampire had even gotten closer. Both of them seemed to seek each others presence more and more.

* * *

It was about dinner-time.

Sam stood beside the stove and was peeling and slicing potatoes.

Dean chilled out on the couch, watching the human's rear view intently. Maybe he was imagining things … but didn't this man look more interesting as all the others on gods wide earth? Wasn't Sam Campbell one hell of a model-type? All tall and lean muscles with the most perfect proportions?

_Hells yeah, he was._

Not that Dean Winchester was going after the looks of someone. Of course not. Sam also had a nice character, as he have had the opportunity to learn about during the past days.

The way he talked about hunting, how he left out to tell stories about his family. The way he was talking about literature and the way his face lit up when he did so. It was amazingly stunning.

Sam hissed, flinching backwards, and the knife he had held in his hand landed with a loud _kling_ on the wooden floor.

Dean instantly got thrown out of his own thoughts and musing.

The hunter was about to wrap a rag around his hand, when Dean appeared at his side, taking the wounded hand in his.

Sam's hands were shaking, his expression pained. „It's just a cut ...", Sam tried to explain.

But the vampire was already shoving him towards the couch and pushed him down gently. He then kneeled down before the human and unwrapped his hand, having a look at the cut.

And it was all things but JUST A CUT. It was fairly deep and long and bleeding as hell. _Bleeding._

The stench of blood crept into his nose and unleashed a ray of feral instincts inside the vampire.

„It's deep ...", Dean's voice trailed off. He hadn't been hunting ever since the day they had reached the cabin. Three days without blood were definitely too long for the Winchester.

It was like his inner animalistic instincts were kicking in and he had to do everything to keep himself under control. To not throw himself at Sam and sink his teeth into the human's flesh.

„It's nothing big, Dean.", Sam tried to reassure him.

He noticed that something wasn't right. That Dean wasn't quite Dean right now. That something was different about him – the way he stared at the wound. _The blood._

„When have you been feeding the last time?", Sam spoke up seriously.

The vampire's head snapped up, his cheeks flush, the green and red-golden in his eyes fighting for dominance. „'s been a couple of days.", he answered, his voice thin, swallowing the saliva that was gathering in his mouth, his fangs daring to grow.

Sam was a hunter. He knew what that ment. Actually he had thought that the vampire knew what he was doing, that he'd look out for himself.

He pulled his hand away from the vampire's tightening grasp and pulled back from him as far as he could. Knowing that a vamp without feeding regularly was a ticking time-bomb.

„You need to get out and feed. - I'm okay. I can manage this by myself, Dean.", He said firmly. „Go and find yourself something to get your claws and fangs into."

The vampire looked up at the young male, a sorrowful expression on his face. How come that a hunter had to tell him to get his shit together and leave the cabin? Hadn't he learned enough yet? How come he didn't know when he had to feed anymore? How could he forget about something essential like that?

The answer was simple. And though difficult.

_It was Sam._

So the vampire got his shit together, got to his feet and left the bleeding human back in the cabin on his own, to find himself something to chew on.

When he came back to the cabin hours later, sated and content, he found the half peeled and sliced potatoes beside the stove. The pot with water resting next to it. A bloody rag (that didn't bother his animalistic side anymore) on the floor and an unused saturation kit on the small table next to the couch.

He found Sam in the bedroom, covered by the thick comforter and a blanket, fast asleep.

As much for taking care of the human. - He needed to take better care of the both of them. Of himself so he would never again get in a similar situation like at noon. And of Sam, who obviously hadn't done pretty well when he had left him.

So Dean did what he was supposed to. He took care of his human, by continuing to peel and slice the potatoes and throwing them into the pot, finishing their meal, so that Sam would at least get something between his teeth for dinner.

* * *

Another two days passed and Dean figured it was about time to talk about his offer to Sam. And hell, he was nervous and scared. Scared, that Sam might not understood, or that he would push him away.

At least it was the human's right to do so.

* * *

The day had went by slow and relaxed.

Now, Dean and Sam were seated on the couch. Sam's head rested in the vampire's lap, who played with a lock of chestnut-brown hair.

Dean watched the colours of the fire play with the hazel-green facets of Sam's circles. And he thought about how they'd look like when Sam would be turned. If they'd be golden-red like his and his father's or if they would look completely different.

Though the vampire was sure, that there wouldn't be anything more beautiful in the entire world than Sam's eyes.

„You're staring at me ...", Sam whispered with a sly grin.

„Am I?", Dean asked back and cocked an eyebrow at Sam.

The human chuckled. „Yeah. And it's creepy."

„'m not creepy.", the vampire protested, his eyebrows furrowing.

„I didn't say you're creepy. I said your staring is creepy.", he corrected him.

„My staring ain't creepy neither."

Sam turned his head and looked up at the green-eyed man above him. He watched the colors of the fire play over Dean's face and his eyes. He looked at the freckles Dean seemed to be ashamed of sometimes.

The human eased one of his hands out under the blanket and reached up, ghosting with his fingertips over Dean's cheekbone and nose. Catching all those areas on the male's face that had the most freckles.

Dean closed his eyes, letting the human continue. Feeling the tender caress of barely-there touches all over his face. His heart ached at the thought that soon those touches could be gone forever. That he would never again be able to feel this.

„It's a pity ...", Sam whispered, his voice barely hearable, but audible enough for the vampire to hear.

The older male's eyes fluttered open, his pupils dilated.

„I'd love to have more time with you, Dean." Sam looked up at him with a longing gaze, withdrawing his fingers slowly. A sad smile formed on the human's lips.

The vampire's ache was visible in his eyes, his red-golden circle widening as if he was threatened. „We could have a lot more time together, Sunshine." The words were out before Dean could even think about it.

Sam pulled his lower lip up, his smile barely there anymore. „But I wouldn't be the same anymore, would I?" His gaze flickered towards the fire and back up at the man above him. „I'd be a monster ..."

Dean covered the human's cheek with his hand. He locked his gaze with Sam's. „Am I a monster?"

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. But then he began to understand. Dean wasn't like the other vampires he had met so far. Okay, the ones he had met had been drifters. The ones that were members of a clan were pretty different. At least most of them – just like Dean.

He wasn't the bloodthirsty creature he was hunting. He was loving and so much more human as others were.

„No ...", Sam breathed and sat up slowly. „You're not."

„See?" The vampire rose both eyebrows. „And you won't become one either. I'd take care of it. - I'd watch out for you, Sammy."

Dean inched closer to Sam and laid his palm over his neck, pulling him closer. The human's eyes flickered down at the vampire's lips and back up.

„Would you?", Sam asked.

Dean smiled. He didn't say anything. He pulled Sam closer, who tilted his head to the side when their noses met.

Then their lips met. Soft and loving. Tender and gentle.

They kissed.

Sam leaned into the vampire and opened his mouth, letting him in, letting him take over. Their tongues tangled together. Neither of them was fighting for dominance.

The vampire wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him in closer, his flat palm resting on the small of his back.

When they parted, their lips were bruised and wet. And their eyes were filled with love.

„I take it … that's a yes?", Dean asked hoarsely.

Sam smiled shyly. „What if I am not what your clan wants for you?"

The vampire frowned as if the question was the most irrational one on god's earth. „My clan doesn't have a say in who I choose as my mate, Sam. - Besides … I am sure they are going to like you."

Dean cleared his throat. „We're going to talk about that tomorrow, okay? - You need rest and sleep. And I think you should think about your decision. - It's nothing you should rush."

Sam nodded to himself. Obviously disappointed all of a sudden.

„What is it?" Dean frowned, sensing something around them shift in the atmosphere.

The human's heart sped up and his scent changed.

Sam bit down on his lower lip. Obviously insecure. „Would you ...", he hesitated. His cheeks blushing violently. „Would you come with me? … Would you … would you spend the night with me? … You know … just … sleeping?" Big hazel-eyes looked up through long lashes.

A cocky grin spread over the vampire's face, his eyes beaming at Sam. „If you're not afraid that I'm going to hump your ass and try to suck you dry?"

Sam chuckled and nudged the other male in the shoulder. „Would you?"

Dean stared at Sam rather surprised, not finding words.

The younger man looked aside, blushing even more violently. „I mean … not tonight, okay? … But … maybe … maybe later? When I'm better?"

This man was going to be the death of him. And on his tombstone would be written:

_R.I.P_

_Dean Winchester_

_killed by puppy-dog-cuteness._

_January 24th, 1964 – November 3rd, 2009_

„Everything you want, Sunshine. - Everything you want." He placed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead and Sam leaned into the loving contact.

… _... to be continued_

* * *

  
  


* * *

** In A World Of Monsters **

** Chapter 4 ~ There's Light Where Darkness Fails **

That night they lay together. Side by side.

Sam lay – with his face buried in the Winchester's chest – on his side, sleeping fitfully.

Dean had his arms wrapped around him, for the first time not caring that the fire was about to die in the fire-place. He held Sam close, as if he wanted to fuse their bodies into one.

He listened to the occasional stutters and the pauses of Sam's heart, knowing that they didn't have a lot time left if Sam decided to become one of them. Slowly but surely they were running out of time. _Sam_ was running out of time.

And they both knew it.

It wasn't going to happen in the next couple of days. Dean was sure of it. Besides the doctors had told Sam, that he had six months (plus – minus two) left. And that was a month and two weeks ago.

So actually they had time. Sam had time. To life. But not to die.

There wouldn't be enough time left to turn him if he'd get worse. When they would do it when Sam's body was too weak he'd die. And it'd be final.

No coming back from the dead.

No life in the twilight.

No nothing.

* * *

So the vampire lay there, watching over his mate. Though they weren't mates yet. At least not the way vampires would put it. But for Dean _Sam_ was it. Not because he felt the urge to make it up to him, or something like that.

Because he knew that Sam was it. He had known all these years ago. He had just been too hot-blooded, too young to understand. Too fallen for the rush of blood. - Back then he would've probably sucked the kid dry in the rush of bliss and would've regretted what he had done for eternity.

"Your heartbeat's slow.", Sam muttered and rubbed his face into Dean's chest.

The vampire smiled at hearing the human speak. "Yours will be too. - Not more than ten beats a minute and though you'll live.", he explained silently.

Then there was silence.

None of them moved, nor made a noise.

"Is it going to hurt?" Sam knew he probably sounded like a wuss. But he didn't care.

Dean's features turned beyond serious, his gaze darkened. "The bite itself won't. - But what comes after that ... the dying's going to hurt. But not for long, Sammy. And I'll be there. I'll help you through it." He cleared his throat. "When it's over ... and you take your first breath ... the pain's going to be forgotten. You'll see the world with different eyes. - You'll see what you can't see now."

Sam shifted a bit, wincing as he turned on his back, feeling the strain in his chest as if his heart was pulling together.

"I trust you, Dean. - I just ... I don't want to become a monster. I don't want to become what I am hunting." Sam had tears in his eyes.

And the vampire felt Sam's despair. "I wouldn't let you become a monster, Sunshine. - I can promise you that you won't. You will be able to control your hunger in no time. - Besides ... you still have me. And the rest of the clan." He placed a gentle kiss on the man's forehead. "You will still be you."

Dean smiled reassuring. "You don't have to be afraid, Sammy." He buried his fingers in the human's hair and held him close to his chest. "There'll be no pain. No weakness."

Sam blew out a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down.

"You need your pills?" Dean frowned, well knowing what any kind of stress did to the human in his arms.

The younger man nodded.

Sam fell asleep soon after the vampire had given him his pills.

That morning, Dean went outside for a fast hunt. Gladly there were enough animals around.

When he came back, he checked on Sam and then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast with the last food they had stored. While he roasted the scrambled eggs and bacon, Dean called his dad.

"Son?", John sounded rather surprised to hear of him that soon.

"Hey dad." Dean cleared his throat. "Sam's not doing good ... and ... we would like to come home ..."

John instantly knew what his son didn't tell him verbally. That he had found a mate. That his mate was sick and going to die. That they had decided to make the one giant step together. And that he wanted to do that at home, where his clan was. Where the people who he trusted the most lived.

And John Winchester would be the last one to tell his son that he and his friend wouldn't be welcome. Despite the fact, that Sam was a Campbell and though willing to change sides (not literally, but though).

Hell, he couldn't be more proud of his son like right in that moment.

"We'll get your room ready and will be waiting for you and Sam.", John Winchester said, his voice filled with emotional warmth and comfort.

"Thanks, dad." Dean had tears in his eyes (what he, as a real Winchester, would never admit).

"You're welcome, Son.", he gave back calmly, "Drive save."

Dean slid his phone shut.

"What'd he say?", came a wrecked voice from behind him.

The vampire turned around and saw Sam leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. "He said they are going to prepare everything for us. - And that they are interested in meeting you, Sammy." He smiled.

The human chuckled. "The last part was a lie.", he stated.

"No. - It wasn't. John haven't have to say it out loud. - He was never that good with words." Dean pulled the pan from the stove. "You hungry?"

Sam nodded. "When do you want us to leave?"

Dean blew out a thoughtful breath. "I'd say we'll leave tomorrow morning? ... Gotta pick up some things and those pills against travel sickness for you."

Sam sniffed and nodded. "Sure."

"You wanna come with me into town? - Gettin' a bit among people maybe?", Dean suggested as he put the pan and two paper-plates and plastic forks on the table.

Sam shrugged. "Nah. - Don't wanna."

"I could pick something up for you, huh?" Dean smiled warmly, when Sam looked up at him with big eyes.

Dean bowed down and stole a lingering kiss from the human's lips.

"Got everything I want.", Sam whispered with a soft smile.

* * *

Sam decided to head back to bed.

Dean went with him and the both cuddled some more until his mate had fallen asleep. He placed a gentle kiss over his temple and headed out, taking delicate care that the windows and doors were locked and that the surroundings around the woods were clear.

He didn't want to leave Sam on his own.

But then again – what could possibly happen?

They were all on their own up here and the next city was about an hour away. Other than that, Dean had taken care of, that no deer-hunter would find the corpses of the dead animals whose blood he had taken to still his hunger.

* * *

Dean had bought too much.

He had bought things the both of them wouldn't ever need probably. At least not during their journey. Probably not even after that.

Then again ... Sam in his human form would love the supersoft cuddly blanket he had found in one of the stores.

Dean had also bought a pair of thick woolen socks since the heater in the Impala didn't work properly and he didn't want Sam to get cold.

He might had also bought too much food. Food the both of them wouldn't be able to eat in two days. Maybe not even in five.

Though it didn't matter to Dean. Since he hadn't been sure what Sam would like to have, he had taken something from everything he was able to find. Well ... mostly chocolate bars and cheese balls since Sam seemed to like them the best.

The first thing he noticed was the open front-door to the cabin, what set him off into predator-mode in an instant. All his worries about blankets and food forgotten in an instant, he practically jumped out of the car and flew up the porch, slamming the cabin's door open brutally as he entered.

The fire in the fire-place was still burning and there were fresh logs thrown into it, on wich the flames licked eagerly.

"Sam?!", he called out, a hint of panic in his voice.

His mate's scent was fresh and he couldn't find any foreign smells in the cabin – what was rather disturbing. He hurried into the bedroom, but the bed was empty and already cold. So Sam had to have gotten up some time after he had left.

"Sammy!", he yelled, more panicking now, nearly frantic.

His next way led him into the bathroom, wich also seemed to be unused.

"Oh god ..." Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat. This couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening. "Calm down.", he muttered to himself. "You're a damn Winchester. Now calm the fuck down." Maybe Sam had went for a walk since he hadn't left the cabin for more than an hour since they were there.

"Dean!?", the voice was muffled and seemed to come from somewhere behind the cabin, "I'm here!"

Okay, at least he didn't sound as if he was in trouble. Actually Sam sounded kind of _happy_ ...

Dean hurried back on the porch and jumped over the banister to his right side, rounding the cabin in super-speed, just to stop in his tracks when he spotted a – in a blanket wrapped – happily smiling Sam Campbell sitting on a stack of logs, watching chickadees picking up crumbs from the snow.

"What are you doing out here?", the vampire asked in disbelieve.

Sam beamed at him, his eyes shining brightly in the winter-sun. "Thought when we're leaving, I could feed the rest of the dried bread to the birds." He threw another hand full of crumbs into the snow.

Dean took a step forward, his gaze darting between the birds and Sam.

"Don't look like that, Winchester. - Who the hell should steal me away from you out there?" The younger man chuckled and shook his head.

A couple of chickadees took off into the nearest tree.

"You know exactly what monsters are out there, Sammy." Dean's eyebrows furrowed in concern, his emerald-green eyes widening. "What if you'd fall and wouldn't get back up?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean. - First off: I don't think that there are any monsters out here in the broad daylight. And second: I'm not an invalid. - At least not yet. So please ... don't treat me like one."

Okay, the vampire had to give him that. Sam was right. He was probably turning all mother hen over his mate.

"You got everything?" Sam rose from the stack of logs and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

Dean nodded, looking somehow stricken.

"Fine." Sam still smiled. "What's for lunch then?"

* * *

Actually they cooked for lunch together. Then they ate. And after that they fed the rest of the dried out bread to the chickadees behind the cabin.

Something Dean didn't quite understand how something simple like that was able of making Sam happy and smiling like that. But he played along. He loved to see Sam like that.

When they settled down on the couch after dinner, Dean brought the super-soft cozy blanket out and wrapped it around Sam's shoulders. It had a creamy-brown and dark-brown plaid swatch.

And Sam loved it. He liked the way it felt against his skin.

So they sat there on the couch. Together. Sam sitting flush against Dean's side, his shoulder resting in the vampire neck's crook. The younger man tugged the blanket over Dean's lap, not caring that the vampire wasn't able to freeze at all.

That was how Sam fell asleep. - And Dean was watching him.

As always.

When the vampire figured it was time for bed, he picked Sam up and settled him down on the giant bed in the bedroom, tugging him under the super-soft blanket and the comforter. Of course he joined the human short after he had changed into his pyjamas and cradled him in his arms.

In about two days they'd be back home, with the Winchesters. And another couple of days later Sam would get turned and all the worries about his sickness would be gone.

Sam'd be healthy again.

Sam'd be from the same kind.

Dean Winchester let his eyes flutter shut and he purred, feeling the warm puffs of air against his exposed skin on his neck. Listening to Sam's heartbeat. Feeling the warmth that radiated from his body.

It wasn't that Dean's body was cold. He was just cooler and not used to a hot furnace like Sam beside him. Maybe even as a vampire he'd radiate more heat from him as another one of their kind. Like all beings it was a question of their genetics ...

* * *

Morning hadn't even dawned, when Dean and Sam were on their feet already.

Sam had definitely a bad day. He seemed exhausted and tired already an hour after getting up from bed and ready for the journey. The human hadn't been able to keep his breakfast down either and he was shivering as if he was cold.

Not a good thing to start their journey back to Chicago. Though, Dean took it as a sign that they couldn't spend any more time at the cabin.

Sam tried everything to hide his physical discomfort from the vampire. But failed miserably. Besides, Dean could see through his masquerade. The dazed eyes. The trembling hands. The way he laid his hand over his the left side of his chest whenever Sam thought Dean didn't look.

Sam was about to carry his own duffel and Dean's towards the open front-door, when the vampire stopped him with a gentle grip on his shoulder.

"I'll carry the things outside. - You just go and sit in the car, Sam.", he spoke calmly, though his tone didn't leave a doubt that it was more of an order.

Sam blinked. He knew Dean had caught him. And he also knew that he shouldn't mess around just now.

Sam stole a kiss from the vampire's lips, before he let the duffels being taken away from him and he slipped into his boots and jacket and carried nothing else but the blanket – Dean had bought for him yesterday – to the car.

Satisfied that the human didn't start to argue with him, and though concerned that Sam didn't even try to, Dean walked after him with the duffel and the back pack in his hands to store them in the trunk.

Fifteen minutes later the cabin was locked down and Dean was with his mate in the car, turning the ignition.

"Got your pills?", Dean asked, as he laid his hand high on Sam's thigh.

Sam nodded miserably and leaned his forehead against the cold window. "Got everything I need.", he spoke with a small smile, looking over at the vampire behind the wheel.

* * *

Their journey was a mess of countless breaks for the both of them. Dean have had to stop more often as he had wished he had to, rubbing Sam's back and holding him when he was heaving up his meals or snacks somewhere on the side of the road.

The both decided that it would be for the best, when they'd take a longer break. This time in a dinner. Though Dean didn't really need a coffee he drunk one anyway. Sam had some sugared tea. They sat there for about an hour until Sam started to miss the blanket and the opportunity to curl up into himself and try to sleep.

* * *

When they finally reached the villa on the outskirts of Chicago, Sam was running a slight fever and despite the warmth inside the car and being wrapped up in a blanket he shivered and froze.

Dean had called his dad a couple of miles before they would reach the villa. Had informed him that they were coming and that they would need an I.V. with antibiotics and saline. The vampire was pretty sure that Sam had caught a cold or something, since his voice sounded rough and his nose was running a bit.

The floor towards the human's feet was covered in tissues.

A fact that Dean Winchester would have bothered wouldn't it have been for his mate and the state he was in. Besides, he wouldn't catch a cold anyway, no matter how much Sam was sneezing and spreading his bacteriums in the Impala.

Bobby and John were already waiting on the foot of the stairs wich led up to a terrace in front of the old villa, that looked like a building that usually was found in New Orleans.

Dean brought his baby to a hold beside the two waiting members of his clan. He shifted his hand, wich was resting on Sam's thigh and squeezed gently.

"We're here, Sammy.", he whispered gently, drawing the human's attention towards him.

The young man's eyes fluttered open lazily and he blinked a couple of times before he turned his head around to look at his mate. He gave him a tired smile and laid his hand over Dean's.

"Time to meet your family, huh?", he muttered.

The vampire chuckled and leaned over, laying one hand on Sam's neck and pulled him a bit closer to give him a lingering good-morning-kiss on his dry lips.

"It's just Bobby and my dad at the moment.", he whispered.

"You think they're going to be okay with me?", Sam was visibly nervous.

"Of course they will.", Dean gave back and stole another kiss before he pulled back. "You'll see. They are the nicest people you've ever met, Sammy." He smiled reassuring.

Though Sam didn't quite believe him. The way he sucked in his lower lip and chewed on it, revealed that he was beyond nervous and not quite sure if Dean was just believing what he said or if it'd be a fact.

The hunter gave him a short nod.

"Fine. Lets get out of the car and stretched out on a comfy mattress.", he grinned. "Mine's got memory foam."

Sam chuckled. "Okay. - Lets check out your bed." He didn't just say that. Sam said it with this mischievous glint in his eyes, that instantly let Dean's manhood spring to attention.

"You're a lill' bitch, you know that?" His voice was husky and low. Dean bit down on his lower lip, the red-golden circles around his emerald-green orbs dilating with his growing arousal.

"If I'm the bitch, you're a jerk." Sam pursed his lips, both eyebrows risen.

"You think so?", Dean asked, his gaze locked with the human's.

"I know." Sam sneezed.

Dean screwed up his nose, slightly disgusted and shook his head. "Lets get inside, Snotlout."

"Snotlout?", he muttered to himself as he watched Dean getting out of the car.

Sure, Sam intended to get out and into the house by himself. He wanted to face his clan _standing_ , on his own two feet. He was a hunter and even if he was sick, he had to show them that he would always fight. No matter what.

Just his body didn't follow his plan.

As soon as he was out of the car and was about to take his first couple of steps towards the two older vampires, his knees wobbled and gave out.

Wouldn't it have been for Dean, the whole situation would've gotten a lot more embarrassing ...

The vampire was by his side in an instant, and scooping him up on his arms, too fast for Sam to protest.

Dean smirked at him. "No proofing your strength, Sunshine." He caught the hunter's look. "We both know you're a warrior. But you're also sick. And my clan knows that. They won't judge you, nor will they lough at you, Sammy." He shifted the taller man in his grasp. "When you're turned you can proof yourself to them sufficiently. - If you still feel the need to do so."

Sam pouted, casting his look down in shame and embarrassment.

This wasn't how he had planned on making the first contact with his – soon – new family. Nonetheless he laid his head against the hunter's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his neck to hold onto him. It was still stunning for Sam how the vampire was able to carry him as if he weighted nothing.

"You ready to stand a family of vamps that might have a lot of embarrassing questions for you?" Dean obviously tried to lighten the mood a bit and Sam caught up on it.

When they walked towards the both older vampires, Dean wore a proud smile on his face, his eyes beaming at his father and uncle.

"That's gotta be Sam Campbell?" John Winchester ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, the red-golden circles around his brown orbs widening for a split second. He seemed kind of nervous to Sam, what he didn't quite understand.

Sure he was a Campbell, but obviously no threat to those vampires in his condition. He neither would've been a threat to them if he had been still healthy. He was barely able to hold his baretta, nor taking aim perfectly.

Sam lurked up at the man. His eyelids heavy and his gaze unfocused. His tongue suddenly thick.

"It's me an honor, sir.", Sam muttered, trying to get the words out without sounding like a drunk. But he failed slightly.

John gave him a surprised short nod. "This is Robert Singer, Samuel." He nodded towards the bearded man beside him. "He's a walking encyclopedia. - Whatever you want to know he can tell you."

"Sir. - I'd prefer if you'd call me Sam." _... I'm nothing like my grandfather ..._ he added in his thoughts. Sam took a shuddering inhale. "Dean ...", there was something warning in his voice. "Get me down ... _get me down._ "

Instantly, the vampire obeyed and let Sam sink on his feet and then further down on his knees where he started to dry-heaving again. Nothing but saliva coming up.

"It's fine, Sammy.", Dean whispered, his hand braced against the human's chest where his heart beat. "It's not much longer and you'll be okay." He looked up at the two frowning men, rubbing the human's back with his hand soothingly.

John and Bobby shared a short glance. "We will get your things upstairs. - You're taking care of Sam. Ellen is going to come upstairs in a couple of minutes."

Dean nodded with a grateful smile before he turned his attention back at the human.

It took Sam a couple of minutes until he had caught his breath again. "Well ...", he panted, "... that went down fantastic."

Dean petted the man's shoulder gently. "Don't you worry." He cleared his throat. "What do you say? - I'm gonna show you my GIANT comfy bed? Have some quality time of cuddling, before we talk to the others?" He smiled tenderly.

Sam nodded. "Wait ...", he said before Dean could get him up in his arms again. "... the blanket? ... I'd love to take the blanket with me." He knew he probably sounded like a five-year-old. But he loved the thing. And it was a nice memory from the cabin and Dean ... and he probably just was too girly when he felt sick.

Dean chuckled. "Sure thing. - Just don't go anywhere without me." He hurried back to the car through he snow and grabbed the blanket from the passenger's seat, to wrap it around Sam's shoulders before he scooped him up on his arms again.

_... to be continued_

* * *

  
  


* * *

** In A World Of Monsters **

** Chapter 5 ~ Taking You Where The Sun Always Shines **

On their way through the giant hall and up the broad, marble-colored stairs, they met no one. Dean knew that John had probably told them to stay away until further. To let Sam get some rest and settled before they'd hover over Dean's mate, or to steal looks at the human hunter.

Dean was glad about that. The journey must've stole most of Sam's reserves and the cold had to take the rest of strength from him that he had left.

A giant double-door led into a rather big bedroom. Much bigger as any cabin or motel-room Sam had ever holed up.

The floor was covered in dark-brown and cream-colored tiles. The giant bed in the middle seemed to be made of oak-wood. There were dozens of pillows – bigger and smaller ones – on the bed and in the wooden foot and head of the bed were engravings.

On the north-side of the room were two giant windows, that seemed to lead onto a terrace with a white banister.

It was close to too much of like vampires were choosing their furniture in the movies. Then again ... there were two closets that didn't quite fit into the theme of the room. They were looking more modern with slide-doors and colored in a dark green.

"Here we go, Sammy.", Dean muttered and let him sink onto the edge of the bed, so that he was sitting. He then helped him out his jacket and shoes and even his socks and pulled the flannel-comforter back, so that Sam was able to lie down.

"I'm back in a couple of minutes. - Just gotta drain the lizard." He laid the blanket over Sam and then the comforter, knowing that Sam'd feel more comfortable and familiar with the soft blanket against his skin.

Sam gave him a short nod, his eyelids already too heavy to keep them open any longer.

When Dean came back from the bathroom, Sam's eyes were closed and he seemed to be fast asleep. His cheeks were flushed from the fever and his heartbeat sounded worse than the day before. There were more pauses and episodes where it stumbled. As if it was trying to make up the missing beats.

Maybe the doctors hadn't been right. Maybe Sam hadn't another four months left. Maybe the cold would make things worse ...

Though, in this condition, Dean wouldn't turn him. He couldn't. Sam had to get better before. - Just a bit.

When he sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ellen, he laid his hand on Sam's cheek and held it there, letting the warmth of the human's body soak into his skin and flesh.

* * *

Minutes later Ellen came with two plastic-bags of saline, a vial and a set to lay a port into one of the human's veins.

Dean held his arm gently, but Sam didn't even wake during the process. Didn't show any sign that he might have felt anything.

The blonde woman took the human's temperature seemed to think for a moment. "It's not bad, Dean. - Just a cold. We're gonna get him back on his feet." She winked at him with a reassuring smile. "You're mate's on the save side as soon as you've turned him."

Dean gave her a grateful nod. And despite her reassuring words, both of them knew that a cold could make a heart-disease much worse.

When she was gone he crawled under the covers on the other side of the bed and cradled Sam in his arms, taking care not to pull the I.V. out from the backside of his right hand.

Sam stirred a bit and inched closer to the body behind him, tugging the strong arm that was thrown over his middle up and held the hand to his solar plexus.

* * *

Ellen was right. Sam was picking up soon, doing remarkably better, so that he was able to move around in the room on his own. Though Dean refused to leave him anyway. Just to get their meals and other things he left the room and let himself being drawn into short conversations with the others of his clan.

It was the third day after their arrival in the morning. Sam and Dean lay curled up in their pyjamas under the thick comforter. They had talked about that Sam would meet the others this morning when they would have breakfast in the dining room together.

Not to mention that Sam hadn't have the greatest night's rest after hearing Dean told him the day before that he was going to meet the others so soon. The vampire had liked them to have more time to get to know each other, but the matter was pressing.

Even when Sam seemed to do better again, Dean didn't want to press his luck. That was also something he had talked about with Sam before. He had told him that he didn't have to do this. That he didn't have to say _yes_ because he thought he needed to, because he was already in the villa and that that would be what _they_ were expecting from him.

He tried to reassure Sam that no matter how he decided that it would be okay. But he did not let out the fact, that he would be hurting and that he'd be devastated if Sam decided to die ...

Sam had assured him, that this was what he wanted. That – if he wasn't going to turn into a monster like those he was hunting – it would be okay. As long as Dean'd be by his side.

Though there were still the other vampires. _The clan._

Sam wasn't sure if he was able to do THAT. He didn't know these vampires. Vampires who knew him as a Campbell. And the Campbells were known as the most dangerous vampire-hunters. The most _merciless_.

A description Sam had never thought that'd fit at him.

Since vampires didn't sleep, Dean instantly noticed Sam's awakening. And it was way too early to get up for him.

"Sleep some more, Sunshine.", Dean whispered, tightening his embrace, "Not even five yet."

Sam shook his head. "Can't.", he muttered hoarsely.

Dean tilted Sam's head up and brushed with his lips over Sam's. "What is it that bothers you?"

Sam kissed him back. "Can you tell me something about the clan? How many there are and what their names are?"

Dean could literally feel the younger man's distress. Somehow he had known what made him restless. So he began to tell him about his clan. That they were twelve and soon thirteen. He told them about the single people and their jobs. He told him about the club and how they got their blood and all that. Dean answered every single question Sam was asking him, just so that he would be calmer when they'd get down into the dining-room.

Any kind of stress was bad for Sam, and he knew it. He also knew that not everyone of the clan would be okay with the fact that he had chosen a Campbell as his mate. A hand full of them would've rather killed Sam right there, or would've watched him die slowly.

Though they needed to understand that they couldn't just judge people by their names or their ancestors. And hopefully they'd keep their shit to themselves and wouldn't throw it at Sam just then when they'd first meet.

Dean was afraid that Sam'd decide different. That he'd rather die than getting reborn into a clan that didn't at least seem to tolerate him.

So yes. Dean Winchester was also kind of nervous about the breakfast where they'd all come together for the first time.

When it finally was time to get dressed and downstairs, Sam was pretty shaken up and nervous, his heart racing and stumbling and making it's pauses more often.

Dean got him one of his pills. Those that would help him to calm down and reassured him that everything would be just fine. That he'd be there with him and that they'd sit together.

And so it was. They had a pair of chairs reserved for the both of them, pretty much in the middle at the table.

Though, Dean had reassured him, that most of his clan were open-minded and wouldn't judge him because of his name and blood. A couple of the vampire's faces darkened and fell silent as soon as the both of them entered the room nonetheless.

Wouldn't it had been for John who rose from his chair at the head of the table, and waved the his son and Sam towards their chairs, the hunter would've probably turned around and disappeared into their room again.

"Missouri made a special breakfast.", John announced with a smile, trying to catch Sam's gaze, but the man just glanced up at him shortly. "Lets welcome Sam in our family."

There weren't more than six approving looking, smiling faces, how Dean had to assess. He searched for Sam's trembling hand under the table and tangled his fingers with Sam's, squeezing them gently.

He leaned over to him, his lips brushed the human's earlobe. "They just need time, Sammy. - They'll see you as the good man you are as soon as they get to know you better."

Sam nodded slightly. He could feel their looks drilling into his body. Though he told himself to keep it together, that he wasn't a coward. If he wanted this, if he wanted Dean he had to show backbone. He had to show them, that he wasn't the monster they thought he was.

Though a funny thing, since he was sitting right among monsters ...

So he looked up and straightened in his chair, keeping his chin high. He wouldn't back off that easy. He might wasn't on the heights of his health or mental state at the moment, but he sure as hell wasn't hiding away either.

So yes. Sam Campbell looked into the round, as if he was asserting who of them would get to be a threat to him. Who of them would honestly dare to stab him from behind.

Dean leaned back in the chair, sharing proud glances with his father over the distance while the plates with food were getting serves, rubbing circles into the crook of Sam's thump tenderly.

There was chattering and laughing during the meal. Everyone talked and told stories. Also Dean seemed to be sunken in a quite amusing conversation with one of the females named Pamela.

Just Sam sat there and listened. And he was well aware of the wary glances some of them shot him. As if he was going to pull a machete and try to slaughter them. As if they thought he was playing a game, or faking his sickness to get into the inner circle.

Wouldn't have been that a Campbell hadn't played _trojan horse_ earlier already.

"What about you, Sam?", Pamela's smoke-rough voice cut through his thoughts.

Sam's head snapped up and he looked surprised at the black-haired female opposite of their table. That was about the same moment he saw John slumping down in the chair beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

An act that Dean recognized at a sign for the others that their alpha – Dean's father – was okay with the fact that Sam was a hunter and most of all a Campbell.

"Pam wants to know what you've done as a teenager ...", he said, a mug grin on his face. "So ... my teenage-years have been a long time now. But I was one hell of a bastard." He chuckled amused. "There was no skirt save from me. But the one really awkward thing that happened was in sunday's school, when pastor Jim found me with one of the girls from the choir on the altar and I was just about to- "

Dean reached past his mate and nudged his dad in the shoulder – hard. "No one wants to know that crap, dad."

"What about you?", Pam's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Mine? ... I ... I don't really remember about that ... it's not something I'm talking about ..." Sam blushed.

"What about you tell the story how you saved a newborn vamp from your grandfather's torture?", Dean spoke up, loud enough so that it was heard on the whole table.

"Dean.", Sam squeezed the vampire's hand hard. "What are you doing?"

"I know you don't hear them over there.", he stared daggers at a pair of vampires on the other end of the table, "But I sure as hell do. - And I won't let anyone talk about you like that." Dean took a sharp inhale. "He is my mate. He will be a member of our family by tomorrow morning. - Would a Campbell let himself being turned into the being he is hunting?" He paused, letting the silence linger a bit longer. "I await that every single one of you shows the respect to Sam as you do to me and everyone else at this table."

There was no green left in the vampire's eyes – they were all golden and red with fury.

John rose from the chair and shared a look with Bobby and then with Dean.

Sam was reaching up his mate's arm. "It's okay. - I would be just like them, Dean." he looked up at the vampire pleadingly. The last thing he wanted was a scene in front of the whole family. "If I would be a vampire, I wouldn't trust a Campbell either."

Sam looked into the round, some rather surprised vampires staring at him. "I wouldn't trust a Campbell." He rose slowly from his seat, letting go of Dean Winchester's arm.

He then started to unbutton his shirt at the wrists and then the ones on his front. "Dean said I should tell you about the vampire I saved from my grandfather's torture. But you all know that already, right?" Some nodded. "Letting the vampire go wasn't the biggest disappointment for my grandfather. - But Samuel seeing us kissing, and him hearing me calling Dean's name in my sleep was ..." Sam brushed the shirt off of his shoulders and turned around, so that everyone was able to see his back.

Covered in so many scars, that barely an inch of smooth skin was visible.

He heard a couple of sharp intakes of air. - But other than that complete silence.

"I am not like my grandfather. And I'll never be.", Sam said calmly. Then he bowed down and picked the shirt up, a wave of dizziness washing over him just then. Though he held it together, for the sake of the dramatic situation.

Without another word he slipped back into the shirt and walked out of the dining room, leaving a bunch of speechless vampires and his mate behind.

They all stared after him for a long time. Even Dean wasn't able to hurry after him just then. When his limbs finally started to obey and he would've taken off to follow Sam, John held him back by his bicep.

"You didn't know?", John asked, his voice filled with curiosity and sadness.

Dean wasn't able to speak. He just shook his head.

"Maybe you should give yourself and him some time. - I'm sure he's as upset as you at the moment.", his dad spoke calmly.

Though Dean didn't join his family at the table. Instead he went into the kitchen and started to chop fruits. Sam hadn't touched anything on his plate. - Though all he could think about were the scars on the human's back and those who might had stayed hidden beneath the fabric.

* * *

Sam had brushed off the shirt again. Instead he had wrapped the plaid-blanket around himself and had laid down ont he covers of Dean's bed, staring wide-eyed out of the window, watching the ravens on the withered branches of a tree.

He hadn't intended to pull a show like that. Hell, he hadn't even thought about showing those scars to Dean – ever. He had hoped that after the turn they'd be gone.

But now? _Now Dean Winchester knew. And he would never forget._

* * *

Dean took the plate with chopped fruits with him upstairs. Even when he knew that Sam high likely wouldn't be hungry anymore at all, he had to try to get something into him.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw Sam, curled up in the soft blanket he had bought for him. Instantly a small smile tugged on Dean's lips, though it vanished at least as fast again. He walked over to the bed and put the plate on the nightstand silently.

"Sam ... I ... I don't know what to say, Sunshine ...", he spoke calmly and sat down on the edge of the bed, right beside Sam's butt. "I'm sorry doesn't cut it for sure." He paused, laying his hand on Sam's flank, feeling a full-body-shiver cursing through the human's form. "I was so stupid back then ... so stupid. And I'm sorry, Sammy. - Back then ... back then I didn't think straight. All I was thinking about was getting free." He paused again and swallowed. "I wanted to come back for you ... and I should have. - I can't tell you how much I regret that I didn't dare to go against my dad's decision to leave in the same night."

Sam shifted a bit and finally dared to turn on his back, facing the vampire. "You have nothing to be sorry for. - I told you already that I'm not mad at you. I never was."

For a moment Dean needed to think about what he was going to say next. When their eyes locked and he saw the shame on Sam's face, a sharp stab cursed right through his heart.

"Yeah. You told me that. But you're giving yourself the fault for what happened. You think that you made something wrong ... and you didn't. You were fifteen. A kid. I was twenty-six and I sure as hell should've known better. - Instead I just didn't think and left you back there with that monster. I was too wrapped up in my own fears and thoughts ..." Dean blew out a shuddering exhale. "Your grandfather shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have."

Sam broke the eye-contact and looked aside, fixing his gaze at the birds in the tree again. "He was a mad man. - I could've left. I could've run away. But I didn't."

The vampire didn't need to ask why. He already knew the answer. Sam had stayed because he had hoped that Dean'd come for him, take him with him as promised.

Without a further word, Dean hooked his index-finger in the seam of the blanket, where Sam was holding it and brushed it off of him. He did the same with the other side, so that the human's chest was exposed. Though he refused to touch him, no matter how bad he wanted to. Instead he guided him around, so that Sam was on his stomach, and climbed over him, getting on his knees to his left and right side of his waist.

"You're so much better than the others know." Dean trailed his finger-tips over Sam's bare back, feeling the muscles under his touch flutter. "Samuel didn't deserve a grandkid like you." He stroke gentle lines into the scarred skin, feeling the tenseness fading slowly. "I don't deserve you." Dean continued to caress the human's upper back and shoulders tenderly as if he was drawing love onto his skin. "That's why you're my sunshine, Sammy. - It may were just a couple of days ... but those days were the best in my life so far." He traced with his fingertips along the well-defined muscles of his flanks.

"I know I asked you that a lot ... but ... are you sure about what we are going to do tonight?" Dean's voice trembled. The awareness that Sam's life would last until eternity, that he wouldn't be able to go through the doors of heaven once he died (at least the lore said so), made his heart hurt. The vampire could life with the fact, that he himself would be forbidden to go there. But Sam? Sam deserved paradise once he had to die.

He deserved peace.

The vampire bowed down and trailed a ray of feather-light kisses along Sam's left shoulder, as if this gesture was able to heal all the pain in his soul and body.

"Yes. I am. - And I want you to make love to me while you're turning me.", Sam whispered, turning his head so that he was able to catch a glimpse of his mate. "I want you inside of me, I want to feel you." A shy chuckle coming over his lips. "You know ... like in those cheesy movies ..."

Dean slapped him gently over the back of his head. "Bitch."

"Yeah. - Your bitch." Sam bucked his butt up and Dean let himself fall down beside Sam.

Sudden concern laid over the former amused looking vampire's face. "I am not sure if that's a good idea, sunshine. - You're -"

Said laid his pointing finger over Dean's lips. "Don't. - We both know that it might not work. That my body's too weak already to get through it. And if it's like that I rather want to die like that, as any other way."

The vampire's eyebrows furrowed, his ever-so-green eyes filling with honest concern. "That's not true, and you know it."

Sam chuckled and shook his head in denial. "Don't lie to me. I see it every time you look at me. You're hearing every single missed heartbeat, every stutter. You are afraid that it won't work. That it's already too late."

Dean heart broke, it hurt so bad to even think about the possibility that it might not work like it was supposed to do.

He settled down beside his human and pulled the blanket back up over his bare back, nuzzling into the mop of chestnut-brown hair.

"You're right. I'm afraid.", he whispered into Sam's ear. "Would I've known what I know now, I wouldn't have left you there. Would I've known about what I'm capable of feeling towards another being – towards you – I would have taken you with me right then."

Sam pulled his arms up and turned on his side, snuggling into Dean's chest, nibbling on his throat. And Dean let him.

"How does it work?", Sam asked silently, "How will you turn me?"

Dean took a deep inhale of Sam's scent. "I'll bite you. I'll drink your blood. And you'll drink of mine. - I am going to bring you on the verge of death. And you will be coming back to me ...", he whispered gently, sealing his lips over Sam's. Licking into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of being human ...

* * *

Sam fell asleep soon after.

Dean started to prepare the room. He wanted Sam to feel comfortable, to make it as cheesy as for a Winchester even possible. He placed giant white candles on every single available surface in the room. He placed a knife – that he'd need later on – on the nightstand of Sam's bedside. He locked the door to their bedroom so no one would disturb their small ritual.

Dean pulled the white curtains closed and enlightened the candles.

Moving with infinite silence through the room, so not to wake his sick mate before everything was settled.

The vampire then undressed and crawled back into the bed beside Sam, curling up protectively around him. Dean gave the human some more time, letting him rest and gather his energies for what lay before them.

And he was sure, that Sam'd sleep through until the first rays of the next day would beam through the curtains, if he wouldn't wake him up, letting him know that it was time ...

Instead of talking to him, he cradled Sam's face in his hands and placed his lips over his, kissing him to awareness with feather light brushes of his cushions. Dean took his sweet time, not hurrying, nor pushing his way into Sam's mouth.

When the younger man's lips finally started to move against Dean's, a satisfied smile flashed over the vampire's face. _Mission accomplished._

Sam didn't open his eyes, savoring the very moment of getting woken by those lips. He opened his mouth slighty, letting Dean in, as his hands tentatively found their way to the vampire's back of his neck, so that he could pull him in closer.

Their fronts were flush against each others, as their tongues relished the mingled taste of what was and what will be.

Dean laid his upper hand on the human's cheek, brushing down over his yaw and neck and shoulders, while Sam's hands roamed tentatively over the vampire's back and sides, down to his thighs. He could feel the growing arousal of his mate against his belly, not to mention his own, still captured in its denim prison.

Dean let go of Sam's bruised lips and traveled with his full lips over the stubbly jaw, while his hands made their way to the younger man's waistband, searching for the belt's clasp on his front. His fingers lingered there for a couple of long moments and he pulled back.

"Are you sure?" Dean couldn't quite believe they were doing this. He couldn't believe that the man who had saved his life all those years ago, had gotten beaten because of him, and though still seemed to trust him, wanted this. Wanted to become one of his kind, despite the fact that he was a hunter. That under other circumstances, he would never willingly let himself being turned in what he have hunted all those years.

The fact, that Sam believed what he told him, that he trusted him, filled him with unbelievable love and pride. This was a _one-time-thing_. Something he wouldn't have the opportunity to meet ever again in his entire eternal life.

Sam's eyes fluttered open lazily and he smiled up at the vampire.

"I'm sure, Dean.", he whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep and arousal, "I want you and nothing – _no one_ – else."

Dean smiled tenderly, capturing the human's lips once again in a lingering kiss. "I promise you won't regret to trust me. - Not this time, Sunshine. Not ever again."

The vampire got to work on Sam's belt. As soon as it was opened, he snapped the fly of his jeans open and pulled the zipper down, as he caressed Sam's throat with gentle kisses and nibbles.

Sam let himself go. He let himself being drawn into the vampire's words and closeness. The way the older man's palms roamed over his body before they returned to the waistband of Sam's jeans. Trying to feel as much of Dean's body and bare skin as possible, Sam's fingertips fluttered over soft skin.

Soon the comforter, the blanket and Sam's jeans were gone and the warm light of the candles let the moving bodies on the bed look like velvet.

Dean hovered over Sam, their bodies just connected at their hips, where the vampire was rutting his arousal against Sam's in a slow pace, while they kissed deep and sweet, relishing every single moment of their closeness.

"So beautiful, Sammy.", Dean whispered into his ear, one of his hands finding their way to Sam's thigh, as his gaze sunk into a pair of darkened orbs that looked so much like the stormy sea.

He slowly moved off of Sam and settle on his side beside him, guiding his mate so that his back was flush against the vampire's chest. Dean reached around him and palmed the human's hard manhood, as his own slipped between silken globes.

Sam rubbed against the hard length, spurting his mate on, telling him that he wanted this, that they should carry on.

And Dean did.

He sneaked one of his hands between the both of them, caressing the taut muscles of Sam's bottom and his cleft, drawing unbelievable sweet, small and longing noises from him when he reached the puckered hole.

The vampire tried to ignore the stumbling beats and pauses of Sam's heart, weighing himself in the fact that soon it'd be okay again. That there'd be up to ten heartbeats a minute and that there won't be no pain anymore, no fear of loosing Sam to an unsure end.

Sam felt his mate's fingers caressing his hole with unbelievable gentleness, teasing at his rim and nudging the tip of his finger in every now and then. When Dean pulled back from him, and Sam heard the sound of a bottle or tube being opened, he knew that it wouldn't last a lot longer now.

They were about to have sex. Sam was about to get turned, to be able to spend the rest of his eternal life with this clan, with Dean.

The finger was back at his hole, cool and slick, in no-time. He felt the tip of a finger nudging at his rim, propping inside tentatively, while Dean held onto him. A surprised gasp fell from Sam's lips, and a long-drawn moan ripped from his throat when he felt the digit enter him inch by inch in a slow pace. It always felt somehow weird at first, but Sam knew what was going to come. He knew that it soon would feel beyond amazing. Specially with the vampire. With Dean.

Dean was gentle and careful all the way. He kissed and nipped at Sam's neck and shoulders, coaxing him into relaxing while he worked his index-finger inside his mate, cocking it every now and then.

Soon Sam was a panting and moaning mess in his arms, pressing down onto Dean's fingers that were buried deep inside of him, brushing over his sweet spot occasionally.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, their skin gleaming golden in the warm light of the candles.

Dean whispered sweet words into Sam's ear, silent promises of how perfect he was and what they would be capable of doing when Sam was healthy again. And Sam let his words wash over him.

Dean withdrew his fingers soon and instead lined his impressive, lube-covered manhood up against Sam's hole.

The vampire laid the flat palm over Sam's belly, holding him still, as he worked the swollen, pre-come leaking member of himself into the human's hot, tight channel. Every so slowly, inch by inch, forth and back until he was settled inside Sam to the hilt.

Sam was holding onto the vampire's hand on his belly, tangling his finger in between Dean's.

"So beautiful, Sammy.", Dean whispered trembling, trying not to ram into his mate just then, taking what his need was calling for.

He pulled out slightly and pushed back in, making Sam moan and trying to move, but Dean held him in place with gentle force. He did it again. This time he pulled out further and sank back into the tight heat of his lover, making Dean himself grunt.

The vampire's eyes looked like golden-red burning fire. All the green gone.

Their love was slow and sweet. They took their time, devouring the feeling of being connected like that. Together they climbed higher and higher, though kept their slow place as if they had every time of the world.

When Dean felt his own orgasm getting its claws into him, and Sam's increasing moans and noises, he stilled his movements, kissing a trail of tender kissed along Sam's neck.

"Are you ready?", Dean asked, holding onto Sam's side.

"Always ready for you ...", Sam muttered, not sure if his reply did make any sense at all.

The vampire reached for the knife on the nightstand, without having to slip out of the tight heat he was buried in. When he settled back down behind Sam, he pulled back slightly and pushed back in, making the human whimper.

"You trust me?", Dean asked, not a single doubt in his voice.

Sam nodded. "I do."

The vampire started to move again, his thrusts increasing slightly, the nibbles and suction along Sam's neck rougher, though without breaking his skin just _yet_. Dean could feel the pulsating artery against his lips and tongue. He felt Sam's muscles clench around him with every pull, as if the human wanted to keep him inside of him.

The vampire reached up with his lower hand in wich he held the knife and set the blade at the wrist of his other hand. He drew a thin cut, breaking his skin and flesh, and threw the blade beside the bed on the floor.

The very moment Dean's fangs grew he set his opened wrist on Sam's mouth, who parted his lips willingly. The vampire sunk his fangs into the tender skin of the human's neck and drunk. All the time not stopping to move inside Sam.

Sam could feel the metallic taste of Dean's blood on his tongue, his teeth, swallowing the thick liquid down, as his body arched into the vampire's. The pain that pierced through his neck, when he felt sharp teeth digging through his skin and flesh was soon nothing more but a faint sting, lost in an ocean of pleasure.

And that was all it took for the both of them to tumble over the edge. Their bodies trembling with the aftershocks, while Dean continued to drink from his human, and Sam whose heart started to slow down, whose eye-lids started to get heavy.

It was at the very verge of passing out, that Dean let go of Sam, licking over the bite-marks of his mate's neck, turning the incredibly weakened being in his arms on his back.

"I'll be here, when you wake up, Sunshine.", Dean smiled warmly down at Sam, well knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to hear him anymore.

The vampire listened to the human's stumbling heart, listened to the evening out breaths, watched Sam's skin becoming paler and ashen until his world stood still.

Dean knew he hadn't a lot of time before Sam'd pass over into the next stage. So he hurried up with cleaning his mate with a warm washcloth and getting him dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. He then hustled to get cleaned up and dressed himself.

By the time he settled back down beside the lifeless seeming form on the bed, Sam's skin was starting to get some color back. The ashen tone of his skin was gone and it remained just pale.

Dean listened to the weak pulse, watched the barely-there rise and fall of Sam's ribcage. He brushed gently over the younger male's temple and cheek, feeling the damp, cool skin against his palm.

He could remember all too good when he got turned and what it had felt like for him. The way his veins and lungs burned during the process, the searing pain that lanced through his skull and eyes. He had been lucky that his father had been there for him. John had taken care of him, had held him through the worst.

He had been his anchor as he would be Sam's.

* * *

It was deep into the night, when a soft moan and a gasp announced Sam's awakening. His cheeks were flush from the relentlessly rising fever, his pupils dilated, taking over most of his iris.

And Dean was right beside him, anchoring him with a gentle grasp on his shoulder.

"Oh god ...", Sam stammered helplessly. "Dean ... D'n ..."

"I'm here, Sammy.", he spoke calmly, holding the man's face in his hands, locking his gaze with Sam's. "It'll be over soon. - I know it's hard, but try not to fight the pain."

"Burns.", Sam nearly sobbed, his eyes watery. "'m I dying?"

He stared up into emerald-green orbs, seeing the golden and red colours in the outer circle sparkling. Sam held onto the vampire's shirt in a death-grip, his knuckles white.

"No ..." Dean brushed over his face tenderly. "Quite the opposite, Sam. - When this's over you won't feel any pain. - I promise." Though there was still the possibility lingering in the back of Dean's mind, that his mate's heart could be too weak to get through the change.

Then there was silence, except for Sam's raged breathing and pants, the whines whenever another wave of pain cursed through his body.

Dean was ready to ride it out on Sam's side. He was ready to do everything to help him through it. He had promised. And he'd keep his promise. He'd be there for Sam no matter what.

* * *

Hours passed by, and Sam was writhing and struggling, trying to flee from the heat and relentless pain. Hours in wich – Dean knew – Sam's suffering should've ended already. His own change hadn't lasted longer than a couple of hours, though he knew from his father that some vampires had sometimes suffered for days (what was a giant exception).

A fact, that Dean knew, Sam's heart wouldn't stand. He wouldn't get through days in a state like that. Not in the condition he had been in. And the circumstance, that his mate's heart seemed to get weaker with every hour that passed, didn't make him feel any lighter.

"Sam. - Listen to me.", Dean spoke calmly, trying not to let him hear the concern in his voice. "You're doing so good. So good. - I'm proud of you, baby.", he chanted into his ear as he cradled the still human form in his arms, holding him close.

Sam sobbed into the vampire's chest, soaking the thin fabric of his white shirt with salty tears, clinging to him as for dear life.

Dean was waiting for Sam's eyes to change – _desperately_. Because it meant that the worst was over. That he was on the mend, that he hadn't to be afraid of loosing Sam anymore.

* * *

It was the very next morning.

Miraculously Dean had fallen asleep. Something that hadn't happened in years.

Though when he woke up, he instantly knew that something was missing, and his eyes snapped open. Sam's side of the bed was empty, the sheets, comforter and blanket still messed up.

He sat up and his look swept through the room.

The small fridge in between the both giant windows stood open and the two blood-bags – he had stored there for Sam – were gone. Instead there lay two empty ones on the top of the fridge.

Before his hazy brain could get the bigger picture of what must've happened while he was out, the bathroom-door opened and Sam emerged. Damp bangs of hair falling into his face as his attention snapped towards his mate. The bite on his neck surrounded by angry-looking bruises. Wearing nothing but a towel around his slender waist.

His skin rose and flush from the hot shower. His eyes bright, a thin silver-green circle around the hazel-colored iris. A color, Dean Winchester hadn't seen before in any vampire's eyes he had ever met before.

The dark circles under Sam's eyes were mostly gone, the grey undertone of his skin vanished. He looked healthier and stronger and like pure life.

 _Thought I'd let you sleep ..._ Dean heard Sam's voice in his mind. "You looked exhausted.", the newborn added verbally.

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Saw you robbed the blood-bank already?", he nodded towards the fridge. "Without me?"

Sam looked stricken at the empty bags on top of the fridge. "I hope it was okay?", he asked hesitantly, "I was so hungry ..."

The green-eyed vampire chuckled amused. "Of course it was."

He got up from the bed and walked over to where Sam stood, lost in his hazel, silvery-green circled huge eyes. Dean then laid his hands on Sam's yaw and tilted his head down, sealing his lips over Sam's.

Sam melted into the kiss, leaned against Dean's body and wrapped his arms around him, so did Dean.

_And they all lived happily ever after ...(well lets see ...)_

_... THE END ..._

* * *

_I don't know yet if this is going to be the end, since there'd be a lot to tell. There might be a sequel when I'm done with_ **Storm's Last Season** _..._

  
  



End file.
